Life Isn't Easy When You're Me
by AznInvasionPersuasion
Summary: Nothing was ever easy when you're me. Two psychotic sociopaths chasing after me. A letter that reveals my past. The ability of not being able to trust anyone anymore. And the one secret that's the biggest bombshell of it all. DISCONTINUED
1. One Couldn't Forget

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Because I love NejiTen, okay? Enjoy, my fellow NejiTen lovers! **

**Kinda based on Romeo & Juliet, West Side Story, and gangs/cliques/rivals basically. **

**PS: just for pure randomness, I'm going to say that I don't get people who ship NejiHina, who's with me? Any who, keep on reading! This story isn't going to be long. Um...the progression for love sucks just to tell you. This story is meant for fun. READ ON!**

**Happy Halloween! **

**My costume was a ninja, if anyone was interested. **

* * *

**-Tenten**

Lets get this over with, okay?

My name is Tenten. Weird, I know, but it's always been this way. And I couldn't change a thing. I also didn't have a last name, which was fine, I didn't need people tracking me...but then again, no one else has the name of Tenten. Sigh. Oh well.

I have this mid length rich brown hair and copper eyes. The hair is piled tightly and neatly in two tight buns. I'll have to admit, I'm not an easy girl to deal with. I'm defiant. Sarcastic. I joke around too much. I'm a major tomboy and I'm also really impulsive.

But then again, who isn't?

I live alone.

Well...not really.

I have a boyfriend I live with. But he's horrible. With blond hair, intense cerulean eyes, and terrible choices of fashion, his name is Akira. Like me, he had no last name. Well, to the best of my knowledge he didn't.

Akira woke up, his anger lashing from his hangover "Woman! Where's my food?"

"Here." I squeaked. Normally, I'm not afraid of anything, but since he's been beating me, all of the fearlessness vanished in an instant the second he threw a punch at my face.

I leaned my back on the wall, wishing my birthday would come faster. I was only seventeen, but when I was eighteen, I could leave! And never look back.

How it seems too good to be true.

I saw him walk to me. His toned chest was full of scars from fights he's survived, and oh yeah, did I tell you he's in a gang?

Yeah...I have terrible tastes in boys.

The only reason I would got out with such an incompetent guy is because he threatened my life along with a deal of letting me live if I became his little pleasure toy.

I hate him.

Absolutely.

I stepped out the apartment he'd forced me to share and I let out a shaky exhale.

I decided to let it rip and my eyes let the held back tears fall.

"Why're you crying, Tenten?" I look up to see my friend, Sakura Haruno, looking down at me.

With short pink hair, jade green eyes, and fair skin, she made all the boys chase her with that dreamy expression written all over their faces with dried drool stains, but her best friend Ino Yamanaka was even better, _she_ was blond.

But whatever. Sakura talked to me for only one reason, because we're the only girls in Akira's gang. Sakura's boyfriend, a guy whom I don't know, is in the gang and isn't a woman beater unlike the leader, Akira. Akira's gang was the top one, but apparently, a new gang with stronger men, was rivaling Akira's and they were going to duel for honor and the title 'best gang that ever lived' in the junkyard. His words, not mine...

Basically, they were going to beat each other senseless and the last one that's least weakened of the gang declares victory. My words, not his...

I sighed, I stood up "Akira..."

No more words needed to be said.

She wrapped me up in an embrace and I cried in her shoulder.

The older girl was like my sister, and on more than one occasion did I found myself crying myself to sleep on her shoulders.

"You should break up with him. If he continues to do this..." even Sakura's voice was shaky.

But I wouldn't let it get the best of me.

"Look, Sakura, I'm almost eighteen. If I can handle him for another year, I'll be fine." I said, wiping my face really hastily.

"Do you need a touch up in make up?" She offered genuinely, and I nodded. "Mm..."

After two hours of makeup, my face and body that isn't concealed has a lot of makeup that makes me appear almost...almost..._normal_.

But I know in real life, that it ain't possible.

I showered, made food, cleaned up the apartment, basically doing everything in my power not to upset my "boyfriend."

God...how I wanted to slit his throat in his sleep.

I sighed, and walked outside.

A breath of fresh, cold autumn air was what I needed now.

Every since I started dating Akira, he forced the teachers in my school to give me good grades and said I had to skip school anyway.

I didn't particularly mind the skipping part, but without school, life got boring pretty fast.

I began to walk, hands aloofly shoved in my pockets of my jeans, and the sun ahead mockingly began to shine brighter ahead on the path of me. Like it was saying, "Look Tenten, it's going to get better eventually. Just you wait."

I wanted to laugh, "Yeah, right!"

I must've zoned out, because one second I was walking in the neighbor hood where the poor people lived to the mansions where the rich people receive checks after checks.

I stared in awe at their zen gardens, the bonsai trees, the smell of cherry blossom lingering in the air.

So that's why the sun brightened on my path today.

It knew that I was walking, unbeknownst to myself, to the rich people street.

I stared in a wistful expression, turning my head sharply when I heard a soft "Who's there?"

I then saw a girl, maybe sixteen by the looks of it. She was pretty, really pretty. But she seemed shy and nervous. Her hair, purple with a mix of violet, reached her hips and her bangs reached her eyebrow and her eyes were white with a hint of lavender. Though she wore jeggings and a hoodie, I immediately knew it was either to a.) to hide your bruises or marks or b.) to hide your body and shape.

Looking at the young sixteen or so old, I knew she would never be harmed. In her own way, she seems like a little princess.

I assume by the way she is presenting herself, she is hiding her body.

"Hi." I said, greeting her cheerfully.

"H-h-hello, I-I'm Hi-" the dark haired girl was about to say her name when both of us heard "Hinata!"

"Father!" she squeaked, quickly replying "I have to go, I hope to see you soon and learn your name!" She entered her house again, and silently shut the door.

I sighed. That girl, what was her name, Hinata?- seemed nice but her father, I assuming by her word choice of 'father' that it was her father, seemed like the types of men who must always have to have their expectations exceeded.

Hmmph, I feel sorry for her.

I began to walk to the forest.

I loved being surrounded by outdoors and the forest.

It was my sanctuary.

My and my only place to relax, relive, and just be at peace.

Near the forest was a stream, the river was crystal clear blue and exotic fish danced gracefully in the cool water.

The flowers surrounding the river bank, was such an explosion of colors, it'd put the rainbow to shame. The colors, intoxicating, of the flowers produced a pleasant smell. I didn't know what it was, but it sure as hell smelled great.

The greenery of this place, it was purely beautiful.

And it was all mine.

After three hours of napping, eating apples off of the tree, and walking with feet in the water, I decided to continue walking around. When I passed by the junkyard, I could tell Akira's gang, the Reapers, were getting ready to battle it out.

"Hey!" Sakura said, her eyes saw me and ran full speed to hug me. She acted like she'd never seen me this morning or yesterday at all. I mentally let out a sigh of relief.

How lucky I was to have a friend who thought of someone else before themselves.

If Akira had known I saw someone before he did, he would've blown a gasket and a fuse. Anyway, it meant he would be pissed as hell.

Akira took notice of me, dressed in a white muscle shirt, a leather jacket, blue jeans, and black leather shoes. How fifties styles of him, SIGH.

He came over, roughly shoving his tongue in my mouth.

Definitely without permission too.

Ugh...gross.

I pushed him away, and he licked his lips hungrily, his ugly blue eyes feasting on me.

He murmured hotly in my ear, "After the fight and I win, do you wanna?"

He made a crude gesture with his two hands that clearly meant one thing: sex.

I shook my head.

"Aw...my little Tenten wants to stay a virgin. Okay, but just this once!" He laughed at his joke and I tried not to slam my fist in his pale, haughty face.

Your little Tenten wants to kick you in your soft spot and make you sing soprano for a week.

How about that, Akira? Hmm?

Anyway, I walked out of the place, wiping all of his spit off my mouth. "Not only is he a woman beater, but he can't kiss for no shit either..."

I sighed and kicked up the leaves that spiral in the twirling air.

I can bet that he has never properly kissed a girl without making it rough and nasty.

I mean, sure a girl wants some French kissing. But the way he does is makes it...well, the word never really came, but I felt no sparks.

No emotions but the feeling of being disgusted.

Not the urge to keep going at it, but the urge to push him away, wipe it all off, and scream at the top of her lungs "THIS GUY TRIED TO TONGUE RAPE ME!"

My life sucks.

Oh well.

At a restaurant, I order a bowl of traditional noodles with beef broth.

Though I ate silently, I mused how life was so sucky and yet people say how _I'm_ the lucky one.

Those damn, blind idiots...

After, I paid and decided to walk around the village of mine.

I didn't know why, but I felt the need to walk today.

For maybe the hope of actually meeting the guy that will treat me _right_.

Nah, not going to happen bro. Not anytime soon, Tenten. Not anytime soon.

I wanted to back to high school.

To pass notes in class.

To go to prom.

To _graduate_!

Was that so much to ask for? Was it?

After sighing, I saw this jewelry shop and I entered.

I looked at the jewels, the gems, the stones.

There were so beautiful.

I pressed two hands against my face and stared wistfully at this silver ring with a green ruby pendant on top.

How gorgeous it was,

I looked at the price tag.

HOW EXPENSIVE IT WAS TOO!

Anyway...

A young man, maybe eighteen, walked next to me. With long, loosely tied up hair that was dull brown, eyes that were beautifully white with a hint of lavender, he dressed in white robes, and all I could think(coherently) was:_ He must've been a sex god or something, he is soo~~ __incredibly hot. _

I turned away, face red from blushing and staring.

When I felt his hand rest on my arm, I felt a sudden injection of electricity run through me.

I stared at the eighteen year old again, swallowed and said "May I help you?"

"That ring right there, that silver one, it's pretty, right?"

I almost had a breakdown.

I fake smiled "Yeah. Too bad I can't afford it."

"You're so pretty, you must have a boyfriend who does. Don't you?" His voice, laced with quietness, was so smooth and calm. I had a troubled time trying to keep my usual tomboy composure in front of this well, stranger.

_This stranger who had you wrapped around his little pinky and tangled your heart into knots. This stranger who is making you think for just keeping your composer around him. This stranger who makes you feel electricity every time he touches you. _A voice inside me mocked.

I said back mentally, _"Shut up."_

I swallowed. "Yeah, well I..." I trailed off. This handsome stranger, well, he kept getting inside my head and under my skin, and sweat rolled off of my forehead as I began to blush.

The stranger took his hand, and wiped some of my makeup away under his thumb.

Oh, _fuck_!

I forgot, my make up wasn't water proof...

The stranger said. "Why is there bruises on your face?"

I swallowed and looked away "I, um, I ran into a pole."

His pretty eyes now look intimidating as he said "Yeah right. So tell me, who did this to you?"

No words need to be exchanged.

"It was your boyfriend, wasn't it?"

_Shit. _

I shook my head desperately and said "No, like I said, I ran into a pole. Now if you excuse me, I have a perfectly psychedelic boyfriend to return to."

_Shit!_

The stranger smirked "Hn, so, your boyfriend did this to you, right?"

_Shit, shit, shit! _

I braced myself for the pain and punishment that was supposed to be inflicted upon me, but instead felt his hands once again.

He said softly "Who's your boyfriend?"

I opened my mouth, my first mistake today "Akira."

_I'm having a bad day, oh sweet merciful lord, please don't make anything worse. _

"Oh, so you're in _his_ girlfriend?"

I nodded. "Look, I gotta go. Um..bye stranger!"

"My name's Neji!"

"Good day to you, sir!" I called, turning away and running back to the junkyard.

I wished he would forget me, like I would about him.

But sadly, one couldn't forget a stranger who stole your heart.

* * *

**So, guys, what's going on? This is all meant for humor and romance. Nothing serious and all that. There will be other pairings, I just tell you until the time comes along! Well, send me your ideas and about next Saturday night, you can be expecting a new chapter! Bye! REVIEW~~! **


	2. Didn't Have One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter two. Man, this came fast. Anyway, most chapter are going to be 2,000 words. Yup, and if anyone read the chapter where Neji died, I swear, I will not live again. **

**But continuing on, there will be a couple revealed. And some new characters will be revealed too.**

**What characters were revealed so far? Oh yeah, Tenten, Sakura, and Neji. Sakura's boyfriend, the most obvious, is going to be revealed or maybe not. I'm still deciding. **

**Tips for writers when they come to the chapter 17 and up, write extra document chapters early so you have a lot of inspiration for the story. If you don't, the story slowly becomes boring. But, let's continue on~~this is just my tip, you don't have to, but hey-It's here if you ever want it. **

**My inspiration for this chapter...sad KPop songs, specifically Gummy ft. TOP's I'm Sorry. **

**Um, the story may change some POVs but it will mostly be Tenten. I do better girl point of views than guys anyway, considering I'm a girl too and all that.**

**Replies, replies, replies:**

**LesMislovers2013: Hello! Thanks so unbearably much for reviewing! For reviewing so fast and being the first reviewer in my story! Favorite and follow! :) **

**koryandrys: Hello! Thanks for the review, favorite and follow. Where have I seen you before? Maybe it was on my BTR story, Only You. Where you there? Yeah, I remember you! (add in a bit of a British accent for no clear reason, lol.) **

**Night Kaida: Thank youuuu~~~~~~! Y'know, I like you. I might even ask you to co-write a couple chapters(if I have writer's block) sometime. ;) My next chapter will be coming out on Saturday since, y'know, weekends are best for updating for me and I have such a lot of freetime! Lol. **

**To everyone who reviewed- Thank you for reviewing so fast only just a couple days after I posted my story! I just answered your reviews, like, this is literally the day after Halloween! Ha ha! Continue reading, loving, favoriting, and following it! **

**Well...read on! :)**

* * *

**-Tenten**

My feet finally hit its limit.

I was tired from running from god-knows-who for so long.

I tumbled to the ground, tipping to the sides and rolled down the hill. The sky was painted black with slightly purple clouds and the moon was so white, it looked blue. The stars were nonexistent. A cold wind whipped my loose rich brown hair around. Why did I have cuts on my body? Why was I soaked in cold rain? Why were there tears all over my face? Why was I so cold? Most importantly, who the hell was chasing me? I turned around, my eyes widened.

I opened my mouth to scream out the name when-

"Tenten! Wake up, you lazy dumbass."

I opened my eyes, to see one of Akira's followers.

Sasuke Uchiha.

To be honest, though he is a total jackass with a pole up in his a**, he's like a brother.

"Sasuke, why'dja wake me?" I whined, rubbing my eyes.

"Because Akira told me so. The gangs are meeting up at midnight. It's nine now. Go take a shower. You smell."

"At least, I'm not the smellier one."

"Just go take a shower!" he snapped and I wanted to wring his neck, but instead smiled wickedly to say: _One day, Uchiha, I will kill you._

I could definitely see why Sakura liked him and why I wouldn't.

With his spiky black hair, tall-ness, dark endless onyx eyes, and fair skin, he was already known for his handsomeness. Add in his indifferent face, cold attitude, very much hidden soft side, and his overprotectiveness, he was known as the cool genius. Every girl Triple F-ed over him. The Triple F standing for: fawned, fan girl-ed, and fainted over him. But there were beauty-s(or not) without the brains that threw themselves at his feet only to get in his pants.

To them, if they managed to sneak in, they would declare it a lifetime achievement, a campfire story, a personal goal achieved, and they received a status of admiration and envy, more likely the latter.

But despite him being a total douche, he cared for me. He and I were childhood friends for a long time and he helped me a lot.

And the fact that we were both orphans helped to our progressing friendship.

After a warm shower, Sakura appeared to help with the makeup.

As she began to remake me, I start to muse and reflect on my memories today.

After I fled the handsome stranger_-Neji, his name is Neji, Tenten. Remember that._ A voice reminded me with a slightly nasal tone.

_Right._ I thought, annoyed at being interrupted.

I saw my hair being blow dried and brushed through thoroughly. Then piled high in two buns. Neatly and tightly without so much as a single rebellious strand sticking out. Then layers upon layers, application after application, came the make up. Full red lips, skin that glowed and hid the scars and bruises, eyes with a light application of eye liner and mascara, a brush of blush(ha) to give my cheeks a rosy glow, and to make sure I don't ruin my makeup, I made sure to use long lasting water proof ones. Specifically the ones used for night times. I dressed in a warm t-shirt, both black skinny jeans and thick hoodie, dark knee high brown leather boots made for running, and hid my two buns in under my hood.

So, where was I?

Oh yeah, the scene where I fled Neji.

After I did so, I came back the apartment, eating myself sick, then fell asleep due to being emotionally and mentally exhausted, waking up at nine. I checked the clock, it read eleven.

One hour to kill until the battle where I'm supposed to attend.

Sigh.

I saw the two young teens, both seventeen, both even younger than _me_, stare at each other lovingly.

Sasuke was her boyfriend and yet, he wasn't the type to woman beat.

Sigh again.

Sakura was so lucky.

I decided to eat a warm bowl of ramen to kill time and after, I brushed my teeth until they were minty-white and smelled of Tic Tacs.

Sasuke and Sakura, by the time I was done, were making out.

I checked the mirror in case I ruined my makeup or anything, but nope, I looked...normal.

I said annoyingly "Hey, hey, both of you. Yeah, you can both suck each other's face off when the gangs finish fighting each other. Now, don't we have a battle to attend?"

Both, sheepish and embarrassed, fixed themselves and made sure no trace was left behind.

At eleven thirty, we began to walk to junk yard, bundled in thick warm hoodies, comfortable skinny jeans, and good running boots.

Sasuke moved to side of the Reapers while me and Sakura stood to the sidelines.

I looked at the gang of the Reapers and stared at the other gang.

I nearly had my vein popped out.

The leader was _Neji!_

Akira said "Neji Hyuuga. What a surprise."

I had to have Sakura slap a hand over my mouth so I didn't exclaim something.

He was Neji?

The Neji _HYUUGA_?

So this was the infamous Neji Hyuuga. The one who was known for their silent killings, the bloodiest of battles, they had no defeat at all. He was the one who put a serial killer in the hospitable for telling his cousin she had a good set of cleavage. He'd put a professional martial artist in a coma for telling Neji he was "pretty." Their gang was called the Shinobi since they were so silent in their killings.

Neji turned his head over to me, his eyes deepened "So, Akira, Tenten's your girlfriend, right?"

Akira growled "Stay away from Tenten. Wait, how do you know Tenten?"

"That isn't important. Look, I got a deal. We win, I take one of your men, your girlfriend, and you stay off our territory."

I almost wanted to scream out. Since when am I property?

Sakura looked at me with wide eyes, silently begging me to not make anything worse.

I leaned back, my eyes at the ground, scowling.

Akira snapped back "And if we win, we kick you off your territory and make all your women our slaves."

I nearly wanted to pound his face in. To him, we were lively toys for them to play with.

Neji flashed out a switch blade and said "Akira, honestly, I don't want another murder on my record. So, just hand them over and we'll forget all about this."

"No, I don't go down without a fight. Especially over my men."

Not a single word directed about me.

How lovely of my sweet, caring boyfriend.

Not.

Neji sighed empathetic-ally, almost apologetically he said "Alright, you just signed your death warrant."

"Likewise, pretty boy."

If anything, Neji's white eyes stopped being so fascinating and they turned to downright intimidating as he glared at them. They all trembled.

Even Akira almost let a face of fear slip.

But he scowled, a definite fake one.

I clenched my fists together, wondering who I was more mad at: Neji or Akira.

Neji said, "Deal?"

Akira scowled "Deal."

They shook hands.

I was mad at Akira for considering me not even good enough to fight over and Neji since apparently, I'm property now.

I scowled at Neji and h-he literally _winked_ at me!

I blushed and Akira noticed this.

"Tenten, have you met this guy before?"

I shook my head immediately and said "Him? N-n-never seen him in my entire life."

Akira narrowed his ugly cerulean blue eyes "You've met before, haven't you? _Are you cheating on me?!_"

Its always Akira who jumps to conclusions, don't blame him.

I shook my head, more desperately and panicked "No! Absolutely not. I'm in love with you, you, and only you. So don't even think like that."

Neji frowned at me and took my hand, "Tenten, don't be afraid of your feelings. He obviously hurts you. I wouldn't hurt a single sole hair on your pretty little head."

I held in my breath. Neji, despite his record, seemed so gentle and with his warm touch, I have never felt so safe and secure in my entire life.

The only problem was Akira, he likes me and claimed me for him. And that made me _his_ property.

I wanted to believe Neji, to run to his side and feel his lips on mine, except the fact that I've been hurt so badly, I couldn't even trust anyone properly. Even Sakura.

I just stared at him, disbelieving, until Akira ripped me from his soft grip and both boys were ready to rip each other's throat out.

Akira muttered in my ear, the smell of alcohol leaking from his mouth "Tenten, don't believe him. He's a psycho. Remember his record. He would so use you, you know that, don't you?"

I let a shiver run down my back and then dared a glance toward Neji.

He looked at me simply, a small smile tugged on those really good looking lips.

How badly I wanted to run to him right now.

Akira finished, "Tenten, stay by Sakura. Don't get in the fight. I'll try to finish it fast."

I nodded like I understand but I couldn't really care less.

I ran to Sakura's side and she said "What happened? I saw Neji hold your hand until Akira took you away. What did he say?"

I tucked my hands in my pockets, feeling more cold than ever. "He said that Akira hurts me and he wouldn't."

Sakura blinked, then her jade green eyes became watery.

I frowned "Sakura?"

"Aww, that's so cute!"

"Sakura!" I whisper-yelled, slightly annoyed and infuriated.

She said "Admit it, you like him. Even just a little bit."

"All he did was say some words and look caring, there was nothing really special about him..." I mumbled under my breath but really, there _was_ a tug in the heart strings.

And I wouldn't say it out loud...but he is pretty cute. His long hair matches his looks, if he had short hair, it wouldn't look as good though.

I hated Akira. No lie about it. He hurt me, abused me, and all I felt was emotional pain from him. He made me feel insecure. He didn't tell me I was pretty or loved. And when he's drunk, all he either wanted was pleasure or pain from me.

I couldn't hold him back or hit him.

That resulted in more punishment.

And no one could interfere, it was as if they were purposely told to stay away from me, crying out and reaching for help, for the light, and for the savior of mine.

But now I'm starting to think I don't have one.

* * *

**Hey guys. I also was listening to Cody Simpson's Not Just You and started to tear up a little. I was really upset over his death. I only wished they had moment of romance before his you know... And I'm thinking, why didn't Kishimoto, the manga author, like, kill someone useless? Why Neji? WHY?! Anyway, send me the reviews. REVIEWS~~! **


	3. Been This Pink

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Hey guys. What's up? Did I come on at the right time? Time difference, its kinda hard, so I'm not sure if I came on the right time for you guys. I live in NY, so yeah, eastern time. This chapter has a lot NejiTen in it****! Yeah. So the inspiration for this I guess is Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. Listen to that song. (Sing song) IT IS AWESOME! Only a thousand words...I'm so sorry~! Also...sorry that I didn't update last Saturday, the day before, Friday, I got a flu shot and got sick. Ugh...it felt terrible! :( **

**Replies, replies, replies:**

**Guest: Thank you~!**

**koryandrys: Thanks and keep reading! **

**LesMisLovers2013: _FINALLY!_ SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS ME! *hi five* Keep reading~!**

**Read on~~! **

* * *

**-Tenten**

I clutched my sides, the wind kept whipping my hood back and it was seriously getting cold. The only lights were the street lights and even so, it was still pretty dark.

Neji said "You know, if you drew a weapon, I can bet it won't even land a single blow on me."

Akira scowled and pulled out a switchblade.

I gasped. No one could avoid his switchblade, no matter how good they were.

Neji smirked slightly and flashed out his gun.

I let loose a mental sigh.

_Boys._

They're always like this.

Akira lunged forward but Neji simple dodged it out of the way, everyone gasping. How did Neji just jump out of the way do effortlessly and without a mark too?

"I told you," he smirked. "I can do so."

He said while just flexing his wrist around "Y'know, it's a shame that you won't see me again."

And off went the safety button.

I was ready for the scream of Akira when instead, I heard clicking. One of his followers, Akira's, pulled out another gun and flashed to Neji's heart.

I let a small yelp out.

Sakura looked at me, her eyes wide like: _Are you trying to get yourself killed?!_

I tugged my sleeves down even further, my eyes narrowly watching Neji until another seventeen year old, a blond with cerulean eyes, said "Oy, teme." He placed a blade, a dainty yet cruel one, at one of Akira's followers neck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

And then, the Akira follower's girlfriend came along, a kunai at the blonde's heart. "That's my boyfriend you're threatening, and if I were you, I would want to be alive when my children comes along."

The girlfriend felt oil fall over her entire body.

Then a dark haired guy smiled sadistically, holding a liter "Do what you do and you _burn_."

_Well, isn't this nice? _

I wanted to rush forward, probably slapping every single person for thinking of violence(when I'm thinking it too, so hypocritical of me, right?) and just trying to prove your worth when really, it's because you're insecure. Right?

Sakura said "Tenten, go. Before Akira starts the bloodbath."

I nodded frantically, and silently began running.

_Shit. _

You know why?

Because _Neji_ just _had_ to notice me.

"Tenten!" He ran to my side, taking my arm and we both just stared in each other's eyes.

For so many seconds, we were silent until he leaned forward, his lips were only a single _inch_, just _inch_ away from smack dabbing it on mine, and I can bet that his lips are really soft ones too.

I knew that I was falling for him but I just couldn't accept it.

My safety and life was more important to me than my happiness.

See, this is what Akira did.

He made me lose my sense of dignity and pride.

Some dumbass boyfriend of mine.

Why did I only attract the psychotic ones?

_Just why?_

Just as I leaned forward to feel the kiss, I felt Akira tear me from Neji's soft grip.

Neji grasped my right arm and then, the two sociopaths began to play tug-a-war with my body.

"S-stop! Y-y-you're h-h-hurting me." I squeaked out and both boys stopped playing tug-a-war but they started to argue.

"See, this is what you did, Akira? You started the bloodbath, you hurt your girlfriend, and you signed your death note too. Hmm, what's next?" Neji taunted, pulling me to his side.

Screams filled the air, shooting sounds and the sound of crackling burning fire quickly spread through out the whole junk yard.

Akira growled "Get out of my way, ponytail boy!"

Some insults, huh?

But apparently, for Neji, it was insulting as he took out his gun and began to shoot Akira. Not enough to kill him, but enough to make him immobilized.

I let out a gasp and Neji wrapped an arm around my waist and began running. He scooped me up, and just _ran. _

God, _that idiot!_

As he continued to run, I realized how tired I was.

I was such an idiot back then.

Know why?

Because I just had to fall asleep on him.

Sunlight.

Bright light shining from a window.

I shifted in this huge canopy king bed, and realized, the bed was memory foam.

The satin sheets and comforter was warm and I snuggled in deeper.

I breathed in a smell and it smelled like fresh clean sheets.

Hmm...

Weird.

I opened my rich coppery brown eyes and nearly gasped.

_I really was in a king sized canopy bed!_

I jumped up, feet on the cold tiled floor and I couldn't stop freaking out.

"Where the hell am I?!"

I looked around, my eyes couldn't stop looking at the scenery around me.

"Oh good, you're awake." a voice.

Could it-

Could it be?

"You! Hyuuga, you better explain to me what happened!" I said, eyes practically like a raging fire.

He smirked "What, no thank you?"

I rolled my eyes "Fine, thank you. Now, tell me, why am I here?"

"Because I practically saved you from Akira. Now, can I have a thank you gift?"

Suddenly, Neji leaned too close to me, enough to feel his hot breath on me.

Blushing, I accidentally punched his stomach which made him hit the wall behind him.

"Come on, Tenten, you shouldn't be doing this to your future husband."

I blushed even further and said "Sorry, but I don't date guys with long hair."

Ooh.

At my words, Neji seemed annoyed and walked to me aloofly. "Really?"

He made me so nervous, I didn't even know I was walking backwards until my back hit the wall and he pinned me against it.

Firmly yet gently.

"Look, Tenten, you're just denying the fact you like me. So, just admit it. It would save a lot of drama." Neji said, his eyes not so fascinating and more intimidating.

"I-I-look, Neji, I only like Akira. I'm sorry." I said, sad that I lied.

"Hn. Why don't you get some breakfast?"

At that word, my stomach grumbled and it harsh-fully rang through out the room.

I don't think my cheeks have ever been this pink.

* * *

**Aww! Tenten, just admit, you liiiiiiikkkkkeeee~~ him! :) I swear, this is getting so fluffy nowadays. Ha ha, lol. The next chapter I think should be in Tenten's POV but the one after, maybe it's Neji's. I dunno. Well~, review~!**

**PS: review me some ideas, not just general vague ones like 'more drama'. Give me some descriptive ones! **


	4. Competition

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Hello~! Is this Saturday? Yup, it is! Okay, I was randomly looking for inspiration when this song, Airplanes by B.o.B and I was like, "Yes~!" **

**This chapter is going to make you like, it's uber fluffy, lemme just tell you that. Since the last chapter was only one-thousand words, this is three thousand! Yay~! It's an extra thousand to make up for the missing one thousand from the last one, lol. I literally made this within a day and a half. **

**Read this completed fic, I think it's called Letting Go. One of the saddest and best SasuSaku fics, ever! **

**Ha ha, okay, replies~:**

**DarkAnonymous324: Thank you~! Keep reading and reviewing! :3**

**LesMisLovers2013: Gurl, we need to get together and go bowling or something! I mean, so much NejiTen in common! *fake anime tears* So much youth! *ha ha, lol, Gai-sensei joke***

**bali55: Hmm...never thought of that. I'll keep it in mind and consideration, thank you~!**

**Um...read on? Okay, keep calm and read on! XD**

* * *

**-Tenten**

After, Neji chuckled and pulled me down.

I gasped.

He lives in a _mansion_!

So I was kinda nervous but then I saw the purple haired girl and I waved at her to get her attention.

"Hey!" I whisper-called to her and she came over.

"H-hello. Are you one of Neji-niisan's friends?"

"Nii-san? Is he your older brother?" I took a step back and noticed that they really _did _look alike.

"N-n-no. I just respect him and think of him like that. Actually, he's my-" the shy girl started but Neji explained "We're cousins. But I'm older. She's sixteen and I'm eighteen. But our fathers are twin brothers. Hers being older."

I nodded and explained "I'm not his-"

"She's my girlfriend." Neji said calmly while I was anything but. "WHAT?! I'M NOT-"

"Um, could you please keep it down? My father might scold us if we're too loud. I haven't told you my name yet, but it's Hinata Hyuuga."

Oh, so was she the cousin who was told that she had a good set of cleavage?

Hmm...not sure.

"Well, I'm Tenten. Don't ask for my last name, I don't have one." I explained sheepishly and blushed a bit.

"Oh, uh...um, a-a-are you hungry? We have breakfast set out but me and Neji's fathers already ate." she said, still looking shy.

"Okay." I said cheerily to get her out of that awkward looking position and hooked her arm as she led us to the dining room.

"And by the way, I am _not _Neji's girlfriend." I whisper-retorted in her ear and she nodded.

By the time I went in the dining room, I felt really outclassed.

The floor was covered in dark wine red carpet, the windows had crimson velvet curtains, and a huge chandelier was hanging from the ceiling in elegance.

I gulped.

How simple and cruddy my life and I was.

I sat down, hoping to be ignored when Neji sat by me promptly, a look in his pale white-with a hint of lavender-eyes.

I piled my plate, asking for seconds and third(with my manners, of course).

There was more silverware here next to my plate than in my entire kitchen drawer!

Food that was so good but so little.

And my glass(yes, _glass_) was crystal clear and it was filled with a juice of some sort.

It tasted _heavenly. _

After an hour or so of eat myself to my heart's desire, I leaned back comfortably, in my beige cushion covered chair.

The table was those stereo-typically long tables with dark teak-wood, smoothed down, and a white table cloth with etched and sewn designs in it.

Neji smirked at me "So, how was it? Better than the food you probably have to prepare for Akira, right?"

I turned away, suddenly nervous and fidgety from being mocked at and corrected. "Thanks for letting me stay and eat, but really, I have to go. Can I-"

Suddenly, Neji was at my side and Hinata vanished, probably dismissed from Neji.

Staring into his pale eyes, I felt nervous as he leaned closer and closer to me.

Until he was agonizingly close enough to kiss me, and his breath was warm, _really warm_.

It smelled of dark red wine and peppermint.

God, how much I loved peppermint.

I compared his to Akira's.

Sure, Akira's was warm, but it was slobbery with saliva running everywhere.

Neji's reminded me of drinking hot chocolate while in the house, the Christmas tree up and in lights. Absolutely cozy.

His hands, they slowly found themselves, wrapped around my waist. They made me so secure while Akira's reminded me of a trap in which I couldn't escape.

While Neji looked intimidating, his hands were also gentle, holding me as if I was fragile. Akira's were ones that held in the hidden fear.

Subconsciously, I leaned a bit closer and enjoyed the warmth and security escaping from him.

I planted my own arms around his neck and he broke the gap.

Leaning closer, closer, and closer, the gap was abruptly cut short by him.

At first, I didn't move.

Stunned.

And paralyzed.

My vision went black as I suddenly put pressure in my own lips and pressed them against his.

What I felt from kissing him?

Heat. So much heat.

And it felt like being showered in lava.

Was this what it like to be in love?

Or was this the feeling of sure and steady-ness?

I didn't know.

And probably, nor will I ever.

And then, a small vibration happened in my lips.

A stirring.

Or was it possibly-possibly _sparks_?

Oh god, I think I'm overworking my brain.

At least, I think I am.

I sighed contentedly and he smirked, but was pulled away. He went back at least ten feet and I pouted, suddenly missing the physical touch.

"Look, so how do you feel, Tenten?" he breathed out, and immediately, I felt like I was high. That smell of peppermint...oh god...I think I might go dizzy from inhaling it all.

Suddenly, about ten men appeared.

_Why?_

Why_ me_?

Why does it have to _happen_ to_ me_?

I immediately recognized the leader as Akira and he grabbed my waist, then jumping out of the broken window.

I was pretty glad the dining room was on the first floor.

I had some cuts by the glass and blood was slowly, but surely trickling out in a steady flow.

We landed safely and he dropped me on the ground, instead, pulling my hand and running. Forcing the helmet on my head, he made me hop on the motorcycle and we drove back, sadly, to our apartment.

"Tenten, what did he do to you?" Akira demanded, my back against the wall as he punched my gut.

I let out a sound of pain and fell to the ground, small bitter tears in my eyes.

Then, he pulled me up, and said "No one is to know about this. Now, go see Sakura. You need a layer of makeup. Next Saturday, I'm going to kill Hyuuga. Ya hear me?"

"No." I said, standing up.

"No?" he said, narrowing his icy blue eyes.

"U-u-um, I mean, all he did was just made me sleep in a bed. Not his. It's not like he raped me or something." I said, hoping for Akira to drop the subject.

"Hn." he grumbled. "Fine, but if he laid a hand on my property, then it's game over for pretty boy. Are you sure he didn't touch you?"

"Positive." I held out my arms awkwardly and he went in to give me a gruff, and uncomfortable hug.

"Now, why don't you make lunch, Tenten?"

As I made the lunch for Akira to eat, I couldn't help but wonder why Neji would...you know...kiss me like that.

I wasn't eating, obviously.

It was about 1 in the afternoon and the sun had the banking heat on my forehead, making it glisten with sweat and making me REALLY smelly.

After a decent bubbly and fruity smelling shower, I changed into clean clothes and frowned.

I had to do laundry.

Tossing it in the washer, I walked out.

Hoping to find Sakura.

I knocked on the door of her house, but I didn't hear her or anyone answer.

I squinted in the window, to find her and Sasuke making out heavily.

Upon seeing Sasuke's shirt off, I panicked.

I urgently knocked the door, if I didn't interfere, then the _unthinkable _would happen. **(A/N: I wanted to add this in, but I fear I can't. I also wanted to add in Tenten saying: **And I am not paying for no child care support. **Though I should put it in, it's up to you if you guys want to read this or not. See ya later!)**

Hearing the door being knocked, I heard inside the two hurriedly pick up stuff, run around, and footsteps across the room.

Then Sakura opened the door, pink hair a mess, and a red flush on her face was all you could see.

"Why, um, hello Tenten. Is there anything you need?" she ran a hand through her pink messy hair and she seemed to be sweaty a bit.

I scrunched up my nose and said "Yeah, a layer of makeup. You know Akira..."

Sakura sighed with sympathy and nodded, opening the door more than a small crack and I was let in.

I knew Sasuke was hiding in the closet because a shuffling sound was heard from it.

But I didn't respond in anyway, or acknowledge it as well.

She made me sit, telling me to say what happened to me after Neji practically kidnapped me.

So I told the story; how I fell asleep and woke up, meeting Hinata and learning a bit of their relationship, and finally, the kiss.

Sakura, applying the makeup, accidentally let some powder fly to my face so, now I look like a clown.

She said "Girl, you better explain the details. Every single one!"

I would of naturally declined, but she said it so fiercely that I succumbed into the pressure.

I told her _every single _detail.

What I felt, and how it led to one another.

She made this face and said "Aww! That's so cute~! Cha, he better be your boyfriend within two weeks, Tenten."

I looked and her and said "WHAT?!"

After the makeup, I went home to find Akira sleeping, snoring and drooling.

He shuffled and clawed at the air above him "No, ye arg! I will not let ye take my Tenten!"

Was he having a dream about me?

And why does it seem like it's a pirate dream?

Maybe.

I slipped and fell asleep on the couch, cuddling with my toasty blanket.

I had the weirdest dream ever.

I was in this room, sitting on this big black chair, the room had a single light bulb shining.

The room was completely empty, the walls like soda purple, the floor being marble tiled.

_POOF. _

A bomb went off, smelling of sulfur invaded the air, immediately making me dizzy.

Then the smell became sweet peppermint.

_What the hell?!_

I opened my eyes to see the smoke pouring more and more, looking way purplish, and suddenly, music filled the room.

Romance music.

Not that sappy love songs, the type of music playing was sexy music.

_What the hell?!_

I tried to move, stand up, but neck and lower, everything seemed to shut down and I felt completely helpless.

I felt glued to the chair and the smoke began to subside.

Enough to reveal the intruder.

It was...

_Neji?!_

I gasped, but couldn't move.

He held my head up, eyes filled with lust.

"You want me, Tenten, don't you?"

I blushed so red, it was unbelievable.

He chuckled, stroking my face and then he literally _winked _at me!

I held in my breath, my eyes wider than ever.

And it wasn't just the fact that he was_ winking_ at me but...

_erotically?!_

Oh come on, man, just stop.

My face had never had so much heat rush to my face and he could tell I was so nervous and a little uncomfortable.

The smell of sweet, blissful peppermint wasn't helping either.

It would invade my senses and take over my body.

The music did nothing but remind me relentlessly that this dream was more a nightmare.

Him touching me made me feel safe yet uncomfortable.

And being it so warm also didn't help the fact that he was leaning in even closer, peppermint lingering in the air, the music being louder than ever, and his touch growing more and more warm.

"Let's seal this with a kiss."

As he smirked and leaned in to kiss me, I awoke with a BANG!

I sat straight up, face red and flushed, sweat on my face, heart pounding, body feeling hot, and heat rushed to my face.

I changed clothes, realizing it was about late night. Like two in the morning...

I sighed and drank a nicely cold glass of water filled with ice cubes.

Not only did I feel cooler, but it stopped my blushing and redness.

I sighed and cuddled myself back into a long, sleepless night.

The next morning, I woke up and began running, feet skidding and like flying, I felt like I was breezing over air.

It whistled in my ear, ruffled and raked its fingers through my dark brown hair, and then I thought, _Where's Neji? I really miss him. _

I blinked and nearly screamed.

Since when did I start thinking like that?

Ugh...ignore that, if you can.

That day, I sneaked into school.

The teachers fled in fear, the people in the office said that I shouldn't be here in case Akira pops up.

The only person that didn't run or say anything was the principal and her name was Tsunade-sama.

"Hello, Tenten. How're you? Classes start in two 're late."

I ran class to class.

None of my friends knew me anymore.

The admired(and hated) me, but in a bad way.

Like, for example: _Oh my god! How did that girl get SUCH a bad boy? That little bitch. I bet she's a prostitute. Looking ways for money. That oddball Tenten_.

I ignored the other kids staring at me. _  
_

I bought lunch and ate.

When school was dismissed and I left, was when I felt Akira's punch on my eye.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? First you leave without a note, and then you're here!_ Out of all places_! In school? What the fuck, Tenten, what the fuck?"

I could tell a bruising was going to show soon. The pain wouldn't stop surging through me.

He held me up by at least five feet, intense burning in his cerulean eyes.

"Let her go."

No.

Why?

_Why, kami, whyyy~~?_

I was dropped to the ground and a bit of blood could be tasted on my tongue._  
_

Huh.

It tastes like metal...

"Why would you hurt her like that, Akira?" I blinked and saw Sasuke, standing up to Akira.

"Sasuke!" I said, waving wildly.

"Run, Tenten, it's...it's time you get away from this...monster."

Crawling under Akira's arm, I hopped on his motorbike and left.

But I had no idea where the hell to go.

I chased up the stairs of my apartment and grabbed my already prepared bag.

I locked the apartment door when I saw Sakura in front of my vision.

"Sakura..."

"Come on, it's time you left here. Sasuke should have him beat already. He was a spy for Neji's gang for about some time now."

"Really?" I said as Sakura pulled me along.

"Really, now get in the truck!" Sakura gestured wildly with her hands, opening the door. I hopped in, tossing the apartment key out the window. Sakura gave me a hoodie, a pair of dark black sunglasses, and a scarf to hide my face.

Then the rocking of the car on the highway and the sound of wind lulled me to oblivion.

After sleeping for so long, I only blinked myself into waking.

I was in a room with cotton white sheets and the whole room shook.

I stood up, upon noticing I'm wearing a new T-shirt and sweats.

I raced out my room, up on a deck until I realize I'm on a boat.

I screamed,

"SAKURA!"

I saw the pinkette drinking coffee and saying reservedly "Yeah Tenten?"

"Why am I on a boat?" I nearly shrieked at her at which she said "Look, we're going somewhere. I don't know where, but I am do know that it's going to take a while, so please, please, please, stop yelling and freaking out."

She seemed exasperated, which she probably was.

Sighing, I ordered a hot chocolate and said "Wherever we're going, is it nice?""Really nice, so yeah, buts its gonna take a while to get us from here to there." she explained, still sipping her coffee.

"Um...whose boat is this?" I asked, somehow still fidgety.

"Oh-it's one of Neji's family's boats. They have several boats, they're huge. Did you know that Neji's family, the Hyuuga clan, is one of the top three richest families in Konoha? Y'know Tenten, maybe dating him isn't such a bad thing." Sakura said, silently implying something.

"What...?" I said to myself and then realized it. "No! Ew, ew, ew, no, Sakura. I'm no prostitute, last time I checked."

Sakura chuckled, her short pink hair tilting back "I know. I'm just teasing. But wherever we may go, just know that-"

"Sakura?"

At her name, we turned to see a blond guy with sapphire eyes walking to us.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura said, hugging the blond guy with the spiky blond hair.

Was that his name?

He seemed like the type of guys who were utter goofballs.

Sakura looked at me and then 'Naruto' before upon realizing we were strangers. "Oh! Tenten, this is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, Tenten!"

The two of us shook hands before he began to talk about himself "Hey, Tenten! As you know, my name's Naruto. I like to eat ramen, I have...uh-never mind. And my best friend is Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Why did you pause?"

"Excuse me?" he said in utter confusion than attitude.

"I mean," I sat a little straighter. "Why did you pause when you were saying something?"

"Uh..." he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck before saying "I'll tell you some other time."

I sipped my hot cocoa "Okay. And by the way...did you say you and Sasuke were best friends?" I narrowed my eyes at this.

"Not were, are! Teme and I are just brothers like that!" he declared.

I gave him a half smirk.

Guess I have competition.

* * *

**Haha, oh Tenten. This is her declaring the rights to being Sasuke's best friend over to Naruto. She really is best friends with him though. So I guess this'll be one interesting war. Oh well...um, review? **

**PS: review me one or two character requests you would like to see in the story. I'm curious as to know.**

**REVIEW~!**


	5. My Final Message

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Two thousand words as usual. I feel really lazy now since my NejiTen love is dying. **

**Yes...I admitted it. Someone review a bunch of cute NejiTen videos so I can feel better, please? :'( **

**Replies, replies, replies:**

**koryandrs: Yeah...it was intentional. Sorry. **

**LesMisLovers2013: We should. But we can't. Read the bottom below very carefully. **

**Read on~!**

* * *

**-Tenten**

Everything seemed to be like a blur.

I was on a yacht, a Hyuuga yacht, for that matter.

It seemed so insane and crazy.

And yet...it wasn't.

I shook my head, not wanting to indulge in my awkward unknown love feelings.

"Hey, Tenten, why don't you explore the ship?" Naruto said and I was brought back into reality.

"I don't know my way around here." I said somewhat sheepishly and he laughed "No problem! I'll send in Neji's best friend!"

My eyes squinted "Neji...has a best friend?"

Naruto laughed uncomfortably "Uh, yeah! He has this weird bowl cut for a hairstyle, ridiculously huge eyebrows, but he's super loyal! There he is!"

I turned, and I nearly twitched.

It wasn't his appearance or even his odd dedication to green spandex clothes that bothered me...

It seriously was his eyebrows.

So okay, maybe it was a little bit of his appearances...

I sighed. "Oh well."

He said "Lee Rock! Your name, madam?"

I almost twitched again. "No, no...no 'madam.' Just call me Tenten, uh-Lee."

He nodded, "Right! Me and Gai-sensei shall lead you across the ship!"

Who's Gai-sensei?

Apparently, he was the adult version of Lee.

Much older, but same haircut, same green clothes, and even the same eyebrows!

Okay, maybe if I close my eyes, I'll awake from this nightmare.

But I had a good feeling that my efforts would be wasted.

After some time exploring the main deck, the two-um, guys?- helped me do some exercises.

But they were ridiculous.

I just shook my head and then saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke, my best friend!" I said and nearly went to hug him when he literally blocked me.

By putting his hand on my forehead.

"...please don't act like Karin." he said, his voice filled with annoyance.

My smirk made it's return already.

"Oh yeah...Karin Uzumaki. Wasn't she the red head with the glasses who was obsessed with you?"

His eye twitch was already enough to answer my question.

"Oh my god, she was that girl, wasn't she?!" I said, my hand fiercely grabbing Sasuke's arm.

"Is she on this boat?" I asked, looking around.

Sasuke sweat dropped "Sadly enough...yes."

"So...does Sakura know about her?" I asked and his onyx eyes widened. I dropped my grip.

I whipped around, determined to tell Sakura "SAKURA~!"

I began to race off at anime speed, to which literally rivaled Gai-sensei's and Lee's.

Sasuke, of course, frightened-truly- of his girlfriend's predictable reaction, chased after me.

Threatening that I don't do what I do.

I turned around, facing him, teasing as I can "Doesn't matter, Sasuke, I'll-oof!"

I had blindly ran into something and now it'll deliver the verdict.

Just great.

"Sasuke-kun~!" the girl declared, whipping her bright burgundy hair back.

My skeptical eyes narrowed in annoyance.

She stood tall, the girl was my height.

If not...an inch or half taller. Dressed in a long sleeved shirt and short pants, a pair of cat eye black framed glasses, and past the knee high boots.

Though technically she wasn't bad in my book, she by far was written off as 'annoying and troublesome.' And definitely a 'stalker.'

I sighed in irritation, my eyes darker than usual. "I'll see you later, Sasuke."

I scowled at Karin and she reflected me.

"Uzumaki."

"Tenny."

Why the hell she calls me Tenny, I don't know.

I'm just mad that she can call me that while I can't give her a legitimate mocking of her name.

I wonder if she's related to Naruto.

I shivered.

Who would be related to her?

Anyway, I passed into my room today and saw that note.

That letter.

I keep getting these awkward vibes from it and I want to know what they mean.

I reached for that letter but a knock on my door stopped me.

The door opened up to reveal Neji.

His pale eyes sparkled with amusement which quite frankly terrified the living daylights out of me.

Who knew the infamous Neji Hyuuga can smile?

Frankly, it wasn't me.

"Hello, Tenten. Did you sleep well?"

"Cut the crap." I narrowed my eyes in familiar annoyance. "Why am I on your ship?"

"Why so snappy?" he smirked at me and a wave of irritation slapped me in the face.

"I asked you first!" I barked. Cringing, I mumbled out an apology and said more politely(so unlike me) "I asked you first."

"Hn, much better. Actually,_ I_ asked_ you_ first. And you haven't even replied to my question of concern yet. To why you're on one of my family yachts is because I simply wanted you away from that Akira. Have you had breakfast yet?"

I sighed irritably "Yes, I would've slept well had it not been for the rocking of the ship. Secondly, no- I did not in fact have breakfast yet."

"Then let's eat." he tugged on my hand and we walked to go eat, and though he kept trying to get a conversation started with me, I shot him down faster than a shoot out.

"Tenten, are you pissed off because of me?"

Those words shook me of my annoyance.

"What? No, of course not. I'm just a little moody because someone had the nerve to kidnap me and and not even tell me about it."

Neji suddenly gave off a small laugh which somehow started a small warmth, to which it spread through out my whole body and I felt as if I was given a double espresso, jittery and shuddering. That clear sound made me smile, which I haven't done in a long time. Most of the days I spent crying, scowling, or shooting out my fake smile to the others that remain ignorant of my predicament.

After breakfast, Neji pretended not to see my smile but he had.

And I think he liked it, saying I looked rather pretty with a smile on instead of a scowl.

And I would shove him good naturedly, like as if we were nothing more than friends.

_LIES! _A voice demanded inside of my head. _You guys are so much more than friends, you guys are so MEANT for each other! Why do you deny this? Why? _

I snapped back inwardly, _"Because I can." _

"So...do you want to go do something? Want to go swimming?" he said and I almost said yes.

But logic smacked me upside the head and I shook it instead. "Sorry, I don't feel like swimming."

"Then what _do_ you want to do?" Neji retorted coolly, in which sent me a nerve of frustration.

"Uh...I always wanted to go the arcade." I said somewhat timidly.

Yeah, I know. Arcades. It was a cheesy idea and most people thought of it as dumb. But I have almost zero memories of doing anything, so really, I wanted to do something really childish. Even if it was just something like going to an arcades.

* * *

**So sorry for cutting my story off like this. But I think I'm leaving this website. And I'm leaving for quite possibly a long time. So...pray I come back with better intentions, better writing skills, and definitely more experiences. If I come back, I will make more NejiTen. I promise. So this is a good bye. I'm sorry. Bye... Please review. **


End file.
